Explosion Release: Physical Degradation
|kanji=爆遁: 形而下 降職 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Bakuton: Keijika Koushoku |literal english=Explosion Release: Physical Degradation |english tv=Explosion Release: Corporeal Eradication |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Explosion Release, Ninjutsu, Chakra Flow, |jutsu type=Explosion Release, Lightning Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Garyo Kanakura |hand signs=Ram, Technique Specific Dragon Seal |debut shippuden=No |novel debut=The Rise of Garyo Kanakura |jutsu media=Manga, Novel }} is a powerful Explosion Release technique crafted by the President of Sargon, Garyo Kanakura and it is one that requires precision and no remorse for taking a life whether if they were friend or foe. It also incorporates the corrupting nature of the Emperor's astral existential energy. Application With this technique, Garyo creates a series of sub-molecular explosions that causes a visage of disintegration that happens within a target or targets. To begin with this technique, Garyo will initiate the Remote Chakra Manifestation Technique which will subsequently merge his exceedingly unstable Explosion Release chakra within the atmosphere. The Explosion Release Chakra then becomes monoatomic with the hydrogen molecules within the air. Once this step is complete, Garyo will then weave the Dragon hand seal in order to set off a series of sub-molecular explosions that travel throughout the atmosphere and eventually detonates from insides the opponent’s vital organs initially and to their major body parts. As previously stated, this technique ignites at a sub-molecular level and gradually increases to a monomolecular grade within a fraction of a second. The explosions vibrate at a high enough frequency to disturb the bonds between sub-molecular particles akin to Dust Release Techniques and essentially cause the targeted matter to disintegrate to sub-molecular dust. This works by adding Garyo’s profound use of in tandem with this technique to cause diffusion in the electromagnetic force cause the electrical field between particles i.e. the making it disrupt causing a form of negation. Effects The opponent will view themselves disintegrating from the inside out due to the nature of this technique and the damage done is nigh irreversible. Even beings with an acute level of regeneration shall succumb to this technique due to the method Garyo employs the jutsu. This technique is not time sensitive. It can be used remotely and without any time interval from the initial use of this technique. Potentially, this technique can be detonated after weeks of activating it. The sub-molecular destruction process happens within a matter of a few seconds which leaves very little room for any final words announced. Drawbacks Though this technique is indeed dreadful, it does have its drawbacks. The first being is that the technique effects all forms of matter than can be penetrated by hydrogen and helium molecules. Therefore, allies who breath in the air after Garyo initiates the Remote Chakra Manifestation Technique is on grounds for disintegration which also provides another plus if aim isn’t a necessary issue. Garyo himself constantly has the Ark: The Chest of the Covenant (契約の聖櫃, Keiyaku no Seihitsu) technique active in order to protect himself from this technique. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Explosion Release Category:SahaTo